


Peppermint

by BitterUnicorns



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Language, Mistletoe, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, haha get it the title is peppermint because that's leon's color scheme, i am so creative, i should stop rambling in the tags, it's implied - Freeform, just kissing the homie under the mistletoe <3, kind of?? it's not explicitly stated but, okay hold on i'm struggling to think of more tags, that's right it's one of THOSE fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterUnicorns/pseuds/BitterUnicorns
Summary: The class is having a holiday party, and subtle is not Kuwata Leon's middle name.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Maizono Sayaka, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xx_M0THM4N_xX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_M0THM4N_xX/gifts).



> Merry holiday Moth ily <3  
> Here is some silly Naeleons for the soul

Kuwata unceremoniously collapses into the chair with a loud huff, letting his head roll back into the cushion. He wallows in that for a moment before turning to Maizono, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation and giving her the most intense tight-lipped frown she’s ever seen.

“That bad, huh?” She tilts her head to the side, trying her hardest to not grin at his theatrics.

“He’s so _stupid,_ Maizono. Not like - stupid stupid, he's a smart guy, just… I’m this close to snapping.” He pinches his fingers together, the tiny gap in between his index and thumb wavering. “I mean, come on. He’s definitely noticed, right? There’s no way he’s that dense.”

"Unfortunately, I think he _is_ that dense." She shoots back, looking across the room at the lucky student in question.

It's no secret that Kuwata Leon has a less-than-tiny crush on Naegi Makoto. At least, not to the more observant half of the class. He's not particularly good at hiding it. It just happens that Naegi is in the half that's very, very unobservant, meaning there's a good chance he has no clue whatsoever.

The class has gotten together for a holiday party of sorts, and Kuwata took this opportunity to hang a sprig of mistletoe in every threshold he could think of. He's been following Naegi around like a lost puppy all day, trying to tug him underneath doorframes to no avail. It's almost comical to watch. Perhaps it's a side effect of Naegi's luck… Or, perhaps, it's just Kuwata chickening out repeatedly. Or maybe it's both. Maizono suspects it's both.

"So? Are you going to keep trying?" She turns back to Kuwata, smoothing out the skirt of her grey sweater dress.

"Duh," He rolls his eyes, "I just… Needed to rest a bit. Yeah."

"It's okay to say you're nervous."

Kuwata gives her that same bewildered look she's seen a hundred times before. She smiles back, giggling under her breath.

"How do you-"

"I'm psychic."

"Right. Yeah. Whatever. Anyway - what the hell do I do? I don't wanna be… A creep, you know?" He reaches up and slides a hand through his gelled hair, sighing.

"Well, I'd say… Give him a choice. When you get under the mistletoe, maybe look up and don't say anything? Then, if he suggests it, that's your 'yes.' At the very least, a yes to upholding the tradition."

"Bro." Kuwata pauses dramatically, "Maizono. You're like… A lifesaver. You're so, uh - your name should be _Wise_ ono, because you always know what to say, or something."

Sayaka hums in laughter again as Kuwata stands up, stretching his arms above his head. "Always happy to help. Good luck!"

The all-star shoots her a thumbs up as he walks off with newfound confidence.

───※ ·❆· ※───

After some searching, Leon finds Naegi again, making some idle chitchat with Fujisaki by the class' comparatively tall tree.

The lucky student perks up when he sees Leon approach, moving his head so quickly that the bobble on the end of his comically large Santa hat flips around and whaps him in the eye. Yikes. Even if it's not heavy, that’s gonna hurt.

After brief panic-slash-concern from both other students, Naegi successfully recovers from the incident by blinking away the irritation. Before the athlete can really start to establish himself as part of the ongoing conversation, Fujisaki makes some sort of excuse about having to go check on something in the kitchen area. She gives Kuwata a knowing, yet reassuring smile as she walks away - damn it! It feels like almost everyone BUT Naegi knows!

"...So, was there something you wanted to say, Kuwata-kun?" Snaps Leon back to reality, blinking at his conversation partner. Fuck!

"Um, I wanted to show you something. Yeah. You mind, uh, following me?" Oh HELL yeah. That was as smooth as BUTTER. There's no way Naegs is suspicious. He's GOT this.

"Oh, uh, alright, sure!"

NICE. "Awesome. Right this way, dude." Leon spins around on his heel and starts walking towards the nearest mistletoe he can think of - the storage room? Yeah, okay, not super romantic or anything, but isolated, so no worries about getting interrupted by some other couple or something. That’d be weird. And embarrassing. Not that Kuwata Leon gets embarrassed, but - yeah. Anyway.

He looks to his side to see Naegi following him, closer than he might consider the traditional Bro Distance. But Naegi’s a pretty clingy guy, so that doesn’t mean anything, right?

───※ ·❆· ※───

"Okay, cool, we're here." Leon stands in the doorway, shoving his hands in his pockets and very inconspicuously looking up.

"...Okay, so what did you want… to…" Naegi trails off as he follows Leon's gaze, and shit, he fucked it up, didn't he? Fuck!!!! Okay, panic mode time, yeah!! Yeah!!!

Leon starts stammering out a response, but Makoto shushes him and pulls the two inside the storage room, closing the door with his back and flicking on the light.

Oh.

Oh, man, okay, Leon essentially has Naegi pinned to the door. Alone. Having just been under the mistletoe. They’re like, really super close. Okay. He thinks he's gonna die now.

"I've got something to show you, too." Leon takes a deep breath when he hears Naegi's whispery voice, the lucky student's freckled cheeks dusted red as he reaches for the Santa hat on his head.

He takes it off, and Kuwata Leon feels like he’s going to pass out.

Naegi's ever-present cowlick stands completely unaltered by the hat… With a red ribbon securing a bundle of mistletoe to the end.

What. The fuck.

"It… Looks like we're under the mistletoe, Leon…" The use of his given name makes Kuwata's heart melt and his face flare just about as red as his hair.

"Uh." He wants to say something cool and suave, like, I dunno, something about how he’s the only present Leon needs, but he ends up muttering a simple "We sure are."

"And… You, um, know the tradition."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

The awkward silence is deafening. Leon can hear his own heart beating.

"So…" Makoto (Naegi? No, Makoto,) starts, beginning to clam up now that the initial adrenaline has worn off.

Fortunately for him, he doesn't get a chance to finish that thought before Leon presses forward, capturing Makoto's lips with his own. It's a bit more tense than any mistletoe kiss has any right being, but Leon is 110% fine with that, to be honest. Makoto's arms wander up to his shoulders, leaning into it and reciprocating full force.

When they finally separate, both are smiling like idiots, with the shorter boy leaning into the hand that somehow made its way onto his cheek.

"Wow." Makoto quietly states, laughing at just how out of breath he is. "I've been trying to do that all night."

"Wait, _you_ were trying to get _me_ under the mistletoe?!" Leon's eyes widen, jaw going slack.

"Um, yeah! Yeah, I just - I kept getting sidetracked by other things… I didn't want to interrupt whatever you were doing."

"Dude. I was trying to get _you_ under it!" Leon laughs, full and loud as he lets the fizzy feeling in his chest bubble up to the surface. "That's crazy."

"Shut up! No way!" Makoto retorts, voice cracking louder than he intended as he giggles. God, that’s a cute giggle. Not to get all, like, ironic or whatever, but to Leon it sounds kinda like sleigh bells. Wait. That’s weird. Nevermind, forget he thought that.

… Anyway! “Seriously! Man, if I knew you had mistletoe under here this whole time, I would’ve done this way sooner! And you know what?”

Leon leans in closer, until he can feel Makoto’s breath ghosting along his lips,

"I can prove it."

Kuwata closes the gap again, this time with a full on smirk.

───※ ·❆· ※───

"I'm starting to get worried… I haven't seen either of them in a while."

Maizono smiles at Fujisaki, swirling the marshmallows in her cocoa. "Oh, I know exactly what's keeping them so long."

The programmer looks up, an amused smile threatening to crack on her face. "No way, you really think they finally…?"

"If you stumble across the two lovebirds later, make sure to tell them congrats, alright?"


End file.
